tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Music Videos
Music Videos first materialised during the third season in 1992 as an idea by Britt Allcroft. These music videos all featured their own songs, mainly sung by children. From 1994-2003, the songs were based on the theme tunes of a specific character, place, or type of job that the engines would do, which were both composed by television series veterans, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Several have been released on CD as audiobooks or music albums. After Mike and Junior left the series after twenty years, Robert Hartshorne began composing the music for the series, while Ed Welch wrote the songs, both starting from the eighth season in 2004. When Ed Welch left in 2009, Robert Hartshorne was left to compose the songs on his own. However, in 2011, Peter Hartshorne, Robert's son, helped him score Day of the Diesels. The music videos are known for using clips from the series along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. Season Three * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from season 3 only) Season Four * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from seasons 1-4) * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine Season Five * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Really Useful Engine * Shining Time * I Know How the Moon Must Feel * The Locomotion * Some Things Never Leave You * Summer Sunday * The Whistle Song *early draft* (possibly an entirely different song) Season Six * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Season Seven * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Season Eight * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Rollcall Calling All Engines! * Busy * Trying * Together (Together We Made it Happen) * New Engine Roll Call * The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature) Season Nine * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Season Ten * Doing it Right * Favorite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength Season Eleven * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall (Altered with "Henry, Toots and Edward puffs..." and "Stanley, He's the New One There...") * Thomas, You're the Leader Season Twelve * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Season Thirteen * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Season Fourteen * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Season Fifteen * Hear the Engines Coming Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Season Sixteen * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together * Blue Mountain Mystery King of the Railway * Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) * Searching Everywhere * It's Gonna be a Great Day Season Seventeen * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Monsters Everywhere * Tale of the Brave * Let's Be Brave Season Eighteen * It's Christmas Time * The Best Friends Express Thomas Around the World * A World Around You (CGI version) * Down by the Docks (CGI version) * Navigation (CGI version) * Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) * It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) * Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * We Make A Team Together Category:Songs Category:Television Series